Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for providing point-of-sale (POS) payment using interactive television (ITV) or the World Wide Web (WWW) to select and order merchandise from a merchant using a Set-Top Box (STB) card reader attached to the customer's personal computer or ITV station.